


Failure to Launch

by AutisticShepard



Category: RWBY
Genre: Bad Puns, Clover's Puns, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Transgender Gay Author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:27:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26056456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticShepard/pseuds/AutisticShepard
Summary: Clover having a failed pun? /gasp/ Could it be?
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Failure to Launch

**Author's Note:**

> writing after a glass or two of vodka is poggers (apologies in advance if there are any typos; I've looked this over before posting but I will look over it again when I am less drunk)

“You okay, babe?” Qrow asked his partner, accompanying the question with a gentle touch on the brunette’s cheek. Clover blinked to unblur his vision at Qrow's inquiry. The room around him shifted back into focus, the walls around them illuminated by soft light.

The two had been staying at Taiyang’s house in Patch while they'd been searching for the right house to settle down in. They'd looked at a few but had finally decided on one that was within an easy distance to Tai’s house and had guest rooms so the kids could visit whenever they wanted.

“Sorry, I was just thinking.” Clover answered. He leaned into the touch with a blissful purr.

“Oh?” The bed Clover was sitting on dipped slightly as Qrow settled down next to him. “Are you nervous about signing the papers for the new house tomorrow?”

“No, I'm excited about that. It's just...there's something on my mind.”

“Spill.” Qrow bumped his shoulder against Clover's gently. “You know you can tell me anything.”

“I'm not quite sure how to say this but…” Clover's hands twitched nervously. “When we buy the house tomorrow, it's gonna be in  _ escrow _ right?” His eyes snapped up to meet Qrow's.

“Yes, and?” Qrow replied, tilting his head inquisitively.

“Ugh,” Clover groaned, moving his hands to cover his face. “I knew I shouldn’t have gone for that one. It was too risky.”

“Wait, that was supposed to be a  _ pun _ ?” Qrow asked incredulously.

“‘Supposed to be’ is the key phrase.” Clover said through his hands.

“If anything, I feel like  _ I _ should be the one with my hands over my face; I mean, a failed pun is somehow worse than your regular ones.”

Clover lowered his hands. “Excuse you? My puns are  _ amazing _ , thank you.”

“Yang is a bad influence on you.” Qrow lay down on the bed and Clover joined him, a smirk beginning to tug at his lips. “I’m quarantining you two so you can’t infect any of the others.”

Clover lowered a hand to Qrow’s ribs. “I think I’ve already infected you.”

“Wait, Cl-” Qrow broke his sentence off with shrieks of laughter as Clover began to tickle his ribs. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry! Your puns aren’t that bad!”

“Mm-hmm, that’s what I thought.” Clover’s voice oozed with smugness and he retracted his hand.

“Anyway, now that you’ve blackmailed me into liking your puns,” Qrow stuck out his tongue playfully. “Can you help me go over the boxes we’ve packed to make sure we didn’t forget anything, my lucky charm?” His hand reaching over to take Clover’s.

“M’kay.” Clover agreed, lacing their fingers together. “But can we cuddle for a bit first?”

“Why, did thinking of that not pun exhaust you?” Qrow asked with a laugh.

“Yes.” Clover turned on his side and pulled the dark-haired man closer to him.

Qrow turned to snake his arms around his partner, pulling him closer so that they faced each other. “Okay, but if we fall asleep, first thing tomorrow we’re checking.”

“Sir, yes sir.” Clover replied through a yawn, moving them both to the head of the double bed so they could rest more comfortably. 

“Mm, don’t call me that.” Qrow protested. His eyes were closed now and his voice betrayed his own sleepiness.

“Birdy, yes birdy?” Clover rephrased it.

“...I can live with that.” Qrow smiled into Clover’s chest.

He felt the other man reach to turn out the light so that they were both shrouded in darkness save for the moonlight flitting through the window. As the shapeshifter began to drift off, he was able to feel Clover’s arms surrounding him protectively once more as the taller man buried his nose into Qrow’s hair lovingly.

**Author's Note:**

> In case anyone's confused escrow is basically a term when you buy a house and you're making monthly payments to the mortgage company for it (I didn't know what that meant for the longest time tbh and I'm an adult) and Clover was trying make an es-qrow kind of joke/makeshift pun but it didn't quite land ;/
> 
> any kudos and/or comments are very much appreciated; they help motivate me :)


End file.
